


Worthy of You

by Zyxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Human Thor (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Sick Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxxx/pseuds/Zyxxx
Summary: The falling of the Bifrost never happens, instead Thor is faced with the mistake he doesn't even know to be existed. Ignorance is a sin, he has no idea how many times he hurts the one he hold dear until the one disappears from his life.---Sorry I am not really good with summary so please read the tags instead. Thanks! Nice day! (;
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

The god of Thunder with his perfect tanned skin and muscles proudly stomping; he was looking for his beloved brother. He actually loved his brother more than he should however he couldn’t admit his feeling because of his ego or perhaps his thick skull.

He went to the hill inside the forest behind the castle; most of the time in the warm day like today Loki liked to hide under the bliss of the apple tree’s shade. It was their hideout since they were children. _There he is._

“Brother! It’s time to spar with me.” He said enthusiastically.

The brightness of the sun blinded his electric blue orbs, until the shadow aided him to behold the younger god sank on the soft green grass while blinking with confusion in his gaze. His raven hair was sticking into his ivory skin but his cheeks and neck burned with the alluring rose colour as his lips parted to let out an annoying sigh. His brother was beyond beautiful; Thor had the urge to put his lips on those flushed neck and left his marks there and only then to ravish this man in front of him.

“Leave me alone.” His voice lacked his usual petulant.

His worried surpassed his desire to make love with his irresistible little brother out in the open. “Are you alright, brother?” he knitted his eyebrows together.

“Never been better.” The words left Loki breathless.

There was a scent on the air as sweet as nectar bursting from the emerald eyed god; the thunderer was barely able to keep a leash on his lust. “Cease your jest, Loki!”

The beads of sweat were clearly shown on his paled temple, he moaned. “So hot, brother. I’m losing my mind.”

The inside of the blond god’s mouth felt dry as his tongue thickened, “What can I do to aid you?”

“Take off my attire.” His dark and long eyelashes blinked away the tears which accumulated on his lovely eyes.

“Wha-”

“Strip me! _Ahh!_ Brother, so hot.”

“Loki, I think…”

“Touch me, dear brother.” his sweet voice escaped as he moaned again.

Loki spread his thighs as his hands exploring his lower body part to the hardening bulge in the middle of his crotch and his exotic feverish expression which intoxicating. At this moment there was nothing that could stop him from defiling his little brother. His body was shivering even in the hot day, his desire gave him a shuddering chill.

“It seems that I cannot refuse you, little brother.”

His bigger hands ripped the soft green fabric of Loki’s clothing and pulling down his black tunic, licking the other god’s clammy skin as his cock starting to erect. After he was satisfied probing his livid complexion, he played with his flushed rosy nipple and he wetted his finger with his own saliva, slithered to the younger god openings and then stretched it. _It’ll be painful without oil, but it’ll be fun._

“ _Hnng.._ Feels weird. Not there, brother. Here.” His green eyes half opened due to the fever but his long fingers feeling his twitching cock.

He had held his little brother in his hands so many times before, but this time was rather special because he had never seen Loki was so eager to be fucked by him. He would definitely treasure this day since who knew the day liked this would be coming again.

“No, Loki you have to endure it. That’s the punishment of being so naughty.” He brought his brother’s hand to clutch his leaking organ and gently led his little brother to rub against it.

“ _Ahh.._ I can wait no more. I need you inside, Thor!” Now his fingers were drenched and ready to burst.

“Not yet, Loki.” He then licked the lithe god.

“Ple..please!” His golden hair was being pulled however he didn’t budge. Loki kept groaning and writhing, only to make him more erotic.

“Now Thor! I beg you.” He sensed the temperature rising and the fair green eyes were shedding tears. _It was wide enough. Hopefully._

He swiftly took off his own garment, left both of the gods stark naked on the bright sunny day.

“I’m coming, brother.” Then he saw a luminous smile on Loki’s face, he almost forgot when the last time his brother honestly smiled.

He pushed his hard cock to the small of his arse hole to cause a gasp. “ _Hngahh.._ It hurts.” Jolting and blinking away his tears. Thor was shoved by a weak hand, “Please, stop! _Ahhh…_ ”

“My sweet little brother is indeed a liar. He asked me to stop while his cock is squirming like a mad man.” He thrust deeper than before only to hear the most alluring sound of Loki’s scream. “I’m going to move.”

“No!” _Oh, the gate of Valhala is opened right in front of me._

Thor started to move and his brother was crying aloud; his time was getting shorter as his seeds were trying to burst, resulting the wetness to the younger god’s opening. Then the hissing of Loki was heard as he felt hotter inside of him. “It burns, Thor. _Hnn!_ ”

He looked down to see the red spot began to spread hence Loki’s expression was far from perturbed; both of his thin hands gripping to the grass as his layer beneath his back, enjoying as he was being violated. Wailing in pleasure. _And there is no way in Helheim, I am stopping._

His pace was careful while he rubbed the hot wall of his brother’s to finally hit the spot which made the lean god cry in intoxicating delight then he began to pound faster until his tanned tights were slamming against the milky skin. He went rigid for a second; his sperm was unleashed into the other god’s abdomen, he was about to unplug himself when fingers wrapped around his waist.

“I want more of you.” He got hard again.

“Then don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow.” The piercing blue of his eyes wouldn’t leave the gorgeous creature in front of him whilst he was taking the slim elbow to flip him over to make him kneeling on his hands and knees.

The both of them were having sex for the whole day even though Loki went limp, bending on his stomach yet they refused to end what they were doing.

The tanned skin was engulfing the pale one, his chest against his brother’s back; lying on their side while holding Loki’s groin.

“ _Ahh.._ Fill me, Thor! Impregnate me!” his words were beclouded.

“Are you trying to drain me, brother?” regardless he fucked his brother until the sun set.

They slept up to noon.

* * *

The god of Mischief had always loved his older brother; regrettably his brother hadn’t come to that inference.

Asgard, the Golden realm was always damp yet warm all year long, he never felt at ease with the weather aside when the rain came however today was exceptionally hot. He felt as if his skin was a dessert and his blood was a moving lava, not to mention his pounding head like the brain was trying to escape from his skull. It was the first time he felt like he would go mad with this heat, after more than a thousand of years living this was the worst.

He was lying on the cool grass underneath the shade of a big apple tree; he was thinking whether the breeze could knock the apples down to his face but the temperature was high enough to make him indifferent.

The wind was almost taking him to the sweet escape when the loud thuds were approaching. “Brother! It’s time to spar with me.”

Not only his insanity was drowning by his feverish mind but also his remembrance about what was coming after that was bleary but he still remembered how shameful he was. The next day, Loki had awoken by the twinge of pains in his lower part; he unclasped his eyes to find muscled breast in front of his face with the pleasant smell of sweat and sex. He was taken aback by the situation of his well-being. He told Thor not to have sex with him for a while as the result of their rough making love; he was unconscious for another whole day. He was nearly able to put any weight on his feet.

He received the words from his older brother that he was having the best sex in his a thousand years of his life, but in spite of his words, it didn’t occur as an excuse for the golden god to go or stay a night or two in a brothel with Sif or with other maidens in the next couple days. _Maybe I am just another whore for him._

Months after that, he never felt as hot again. His days were enwrapped by Thor’s coronation but in his case he had to prepare his way to disarray the event since his brother wasn’t ready yet but it seemed that no one believed him. So he would do what he must by himself, like he had always done.

For the whole week before the coronation, he felt the hunger creeping from his body like never before but he knew that he couldn’t be disturbed by trivial matters. Even so, his eating matched even Volstagg himself, but no matter how much he ate he was still hungry and faint.

The time came when all of Asgardian gathered in their golden palace to witness the rise of the new king of Asgard.

He hit by the dizzy spell when stomach was thundering for food. _I ate a whole turkey not an hour ago._ This wasn’t normal, perhaps at the moment all of this commotions was over he would go visit the healer.

Shoving away his weakness feeling, he put on his composed mask despite seeing the nerves in Thor’s expression. Then, he asked his brother whether he was feeling nervous or not which led them to talk about their time in Nornheim. The place where yet another time he had to save the older god and his friends with his seidr although being dismissed like he was worth less than a warrior he should be.

“Yes some do battle others just do trick.” The words stung nonetheless, even when he used to that kind treatments. The servant came to laugh at his face, to make his anger flared up; he made the illusions of dozens of snakes tangling and hissing beneath the servant, he had to shriek in fear to drop the goblet of wine near their feet. _Sweet._

“Loki that was just a waste of good wine.” They could hold their laughter.

“Oh it’s just a bit of fun, my friend?” he asked the poor servant, the look on his face was still attached by fright.

The servant excused himself, the both of them continued to laugh.

One of the Einhejar appeared to bring the ugly helmet of Thor which no matter how old he got he couldn’t not to make fun of those silly feathers, therefore ended up to something he never imagined to escape from his throat. _Sentiment._

“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. My brother and my friend, sometimes I am envious but never doubt that I love you.” They were the most genuine words he had ever said to him even when Thor didn’t regard them as deep as he felt; he always knew his brother would never change, that was how he was and he loved his brother still.

“Thank you.” He wrapped his finger to the crook of his neck like he had always done; the emotion was visible in his figure.

“Now give us a kiss.” He said with a playful tone, actually he hoped the blond god would kiss him in front of everyone and fucked him like Ragnarok ahead of them so that all knew that Thor was his, albeit he smiled and walked away to make sure the path he prepared for the Jotnar was perfect.

Afterwards, everything seemed to happen to be too fast, the Einhejars who was keeping vigil in the vault was dead, he never thought about the casualties because he always believed of what they said about the Jotnar being a mindless beast so it was hard to accept how could the noble Asgardian could die in the hands of merely beasts.

Furthermore, he underestimate Heimdall’s loyalty to his brother; he let the Bifrost opened for the crown prince since just before he was proclaimed to be the king, just in time for the frost giants to disturb his coronation.

Along with his brother, Sif and the warriors of three they went to Jotunheim to start another war, he had alerted the guards to tell the King of the Golden Realm of the big oaf’s plan but they took too long as he realised they were fighting on the freezing air f Jotunhem. They warriors proved to be as strong as Aesir, he feared for their lives but as always Thor reminded him of his place which was make him wondering. _Where is his place?_

“Don’t let them touch you!” Shouted Volstagg as his arm was blackened.

He felt so drain and tired while his seidr was not as great as always but nonetheless he kept fighting when suddenly he was grabbed by the blue massive finger; he braced for the frost absorbing his pale skin and the burnt darkening it however the sensation never came instead the armour of his silver attire started to break into pieces like a glass to show his sleeve turned blue.

The fear was flowing through his veins like it was never before. He killed the Jotun and by the time he let go his colour back to the former shade. _Why? What am I?_

Behind his back Fandral was shouting in pain but his brother failed to leave aside his bloodlust and kept smashing the giants with his Mjolnir. Until then the All-Father came to save all of their pathetic lives. The rainbow bridge swallowed them whole for them to arrive on the observatory, their father was breathing in rage when he asked Thor’s friends, never his friends, to the healer.

He got a full cry from Odin to make him cower.

“…you are unworthy of the love ones you have betrayed.” The blue eyes gazed upon his green ones briefly. He was only able to witness the thunderer to be banished to Midgard. _It wasn’t supposed to happen._

Thor was gone, left him with his fussy friends and his ailment by himself.

 _I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is arrogant, he is reckless, he is dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard need from its king?_ It was he said to them before he left but no matter his words they would always see him as a jealous brother who desired a throne.

He directed his paces to the vault because he knew the only thing which could help to ease his mind was the casket. The more he waited the more agitated he got; so then he wrapped his fingers to the handle of the casket of the ancient winter. The ebony haired god though he would be attacked by the cold but in fact he felt the warmth seeping into his skin until the warmth blanketed his whole body, he became more powerful and his sight was sharper. He felt whole for the first time in his life.

Loki could detect his pseudo father as he began to question him, either he was cursed or he was the monster he thought he was. The truth approved to be sharper than his daggers; he was never Odinson. He closed the gap between him only for him to look him in the eyes and he broke like a ragged puppet. He shouted and the tears couldn’t help but to be fallen; he was just another stolen relic Odin took to be stuffed in his vault to unite their kingdom, he was never had a life because everything was built in falsehood, and he had no one.

Odin All-Father went into the Odinsleep. The perfect escape for the one who ought to give the complete explanation about his fraud life but then he also left. He looked at his prone condition, afraid of touching him as he might burn his father. Until a couple hours ago he was still his father.

Thereafter, the guards took his father to the healing chamber he ran outside as the air was unbearable he couldn’t breathe whilst he was gagging to vomit all of the content of his stomach. Loki went to his chamber then barricaded the door by a complex spell. He had no space left to worry about his mother and Odin’s well-being.

That night his head was throbbing and he was exhausted. He changed his attire to the more comfortable light tunic he used to sleep; he saw his reflection on the mirror. The sick pale skin was facing him with dark shadow below his eyes; he never felt sick only constantly exhausted and to tell the truth he ate better this couples of weeks. Later his gaze move to his middle section where he saw the small bulged. _Damn, I have to stop eating like a bilgesnipe._ However when he pressed his finger to his fat belly, he didn’t find the usual softness of fat instead he found the hard layer of flesh so he rushed to wear his clothing to sit on his fine wooden chair in front of his study table. He persisted to learn as much as he could about the frost giant. As much as it hurt him to find the information about his new self, he knew that the knowledge was a finer weapon.

His book was tick and heavy, it was nearly dawn when he reached the part of the Jotunn was an intersex creature who was able to be both dam and sire and the age when he had their first heat was to indicate he was ready to breed. _Norns have mercy._

His elegant but calloused hand led to his slight round midsection, the green smoke shielded his palm; under his layer of garments he could sense a beating heart. He abruptly stood collapsing his chair and sent the blaze of seidr, his room went disarray.

“NO WAY IN HELHEIM!” he cried.

He disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Days after he was left on the dessert of Midgard, he acquainted with the good mortals Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, and Eric as they helped him to survive his banishment. He troubled himself with the thought of his home but that was nothing he could do about it.

Thor got closer with Lady Jane as she was smart and witty, kind of reminded him of his little brother who he missed dearly. There was a night when he would hold Lady Jane while thinking of his brother, he knew it wasn’t fair for the Lady but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining his beautiful brother. He had never been apart from the mischievous god, the feeling was unbearable.

At midnight he went outside to stare at the darkened sky, even with thousands of blinking starlight the beauty felt tasteless. He sat until the darkness fading into the soft blue and stars tried to hide, the sun hadn’t yet to rise but the air was warmer somehow.

The All-Mother at once appeared in front of him.

“My beautiful boy.”

He almost cried from the sight of her, he ran to give her his embrace but he was faced by unsolid body. “Mother?”

“I must apologise that I cannot be physically there with you, my son.” The line aging on her face looked more deepen, she was weary and saddened.

“Mother, that’s alright. What ails you?” he tried to reach her to put his big palm on her face but only met the air.

“Your father went into Odinsleep and your brother went missing. Asgard is left without a king. I ask you to come back home, Thor. Please.” Her greyish green eyes were wet by tears.

“Of course, mother.” He gave no mind about the Mjolnir at the moment only the shocking revealed about his missing brother and his father no longer sat on Hlidskjalf. He would be damned if he didn’t rush to the bifrost site right now.

He re-entered the house and immediately kissed Lady Jane farewell, she looked confused but he tried to explain as well as he was able, so the Lady with dark hair drove him to the bifrost site and then they kissed again deeply and sweetly.

Before the rainbow took him to his home he could see the awe in Lady Jane’s brown eyes, he wished he could meet her again in her lifetime.

He was greeted by the All-Seeing, his piercing blue ones met with his bright yellow eyes. “Welcome home, my prince.” Both of them nodded. “The queen awaits you.”

Thor rushed to mount the horse which was prepared for him, he saw his mother sat on the golden throne of Asgard. He bowed.

“Walk with me, son.” He took her soft fingers in his sturdy ones.

“Mother, what of Loki…” he couldn’t mask his anxious if it was concerning his devious brother.

“You will have to listen to a tale before you ask your questions and I am not to be interrupted.”

“But, we have no time for…” he was cut by a commanding voice, his mother was always the kindest but everyone knew she was also the fiercest of all.

“Thor.”

“Yes, mother. I am not to interrupt.” They walked to his mother’s garden, surrounding by uncountable flowers both beautiful and colourful. There was no place as calming as his mother’s garden and only a few who was really dear to her would be allowed to see its beauty.

“The aftermath of the battle with the Jotunheim, your father went to the temple and he found a baby. The baby was so small for a giant’s offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey’s son. Then he brought him to my hands and at that moment he became my son, not by blood but by heart.” The story made no sense at all. _I had another brother?_

“We named him, Loki Odinson.”

The Norns knew that it would be impossible for the queen to tell lie or joke but his head tried its best to deny the fact that the brother he knew was a Jotun. He couldn’t except that because when he did, he would be the one of many persons who broke the god of mischief.

He stared the grass which somehow lost its rich green colour. “He left because he knew the truth about himself?” he wasn’t really asking a question.

“Heimdall convinced me this theory as he saw them arguing in the vault. At that time I was holding the meeting with council because Odin was too week and your brother was nowhere to find, if I could sense that your brother’s mind was bothered and somehow comforted him…” she broke, exploding all of her contained feeling. He took her small body in him.

“No. it wasn’t your fault, mother. He left because I failed him to make him feel loved, I said that I would hunt and slay all the frost giants, reminded him his place, lessened his seidr ability as simply tricks, and I never tell him how much I love him.”

The recollections of his back pouring into his mind, he always thought that his brother was being dramatic and imagined things but yet he went through the same ordeal; the guilt of the misdeeds he had done, it wasn’t really the same as his brother but the ache to be left behind to have no one on your side, to be lied to, to be different with other people because for the first time he was accepting the fact that he love Loki more than he should. He was embarrassed when he got caught so he slept with Sif, Jane, and other maidens to cover it. Yet he could imagine the thought of being different, not appreciated, and alone.

“I love him, mother.” He wishpered.

“Oh Thor, my sweet boy. I always know.” He separated himself from the warmth he longed for, looking at her eyes. He realised that after all this time they had been together, his brother had dissimilar eyes colour as his mother while Loki’s was pure bright emerald but the All-Mother had the mixture of grey in hers.

“No, mother. I love him not in the way of brother should but I love him to the point I desire him. I want him to belong to me. Only me.” Now his time to cry, covering his palm to his face. “But I was worried of the opinion of people around me instead I hurt him by not being serious with my feeling.”

“Your father thought about uniting our kingdoms but it seemed the plan no longer matter because we wanted him to grow as our child. We wanted to protect him from the truth but yet again we are wrong and lead you to do some cowardices.” There was a deep sorrow within her voice.

“There is nothing can be measured how deeply sorry I am.” The words held a powerful strength to push him to the corner and weep but it wasn’t the time to do such thing.

“And we all are, Thor. Beside I don’t believe it’s the only reason he left us, I know he hides in so many layers and we are late to uncover him.” She held his both hands. “We must do our best in this time of crisis to protect our family.”

“Indeed, mother. Tell me about everything.”

It turned out to be as he wanted before all of these things happened; the realm of eternal was in a brink of war. Heimdall watched the seidrmadr of Jotnar were learning the path to Asgard like when the coronation from the Asgardian, Laufey was right about a traitor in Asgard.

Moreover Odin All-Father had no sign of waking up soon. And Loki had shielded himself from Heimdall’s sight, he was expecting no less.

* * *

The place where he went was far from the palace, the hut was located in the edge of Asgard covered by trees and waterfall. He just needed the time to think alone.

Now, when he let his guard down; this past week made him really tired and he really was ill, his blacken hair slicked on his forehead due to his sweating body.

Loki couldn’t let the foetus weakened him, he read that the full grown Jotnar needed about fourteen months to bear their children and the Aesir needed a year beside that he was a runt, there was no information mentioning about the runt at all. So at least he had to endure at being sick for that long but of course the abortion could be an option.

For days, he kept scrying to monitor Asgard situations because he still as guilty as Thor in this matters.

The smell of food always made him better even it didn’t bring much strength as it should be. Tonight, he had decided to get rid of it and went back to Asgard to help his mortal brother without being noticed and only then he could disappear for good. _Seems like a really good plan._

He removed the layers of his attire to meet with the same mid-section where the usual lean specs he had already gone. He wouldn’t really believe it when someone said he was pregnant if not for the fact he had ballooning stomach. He wasn’t sure the age of it but he read regarding the heat then he recalled about two months ago, and he thought his bump was a bit bigger to be a two months old then he realised he was carrying a half frost giant even though he was a runt, maybe the baby was bigger than the normal Aesir.

His seidr had to only hit the core and terminated it at once, he would bleed a little aside from that he was certain he was alright. He crafted a bit of his power on his hand, it would feel like a needle to pierce through his inside. _Easy._

He put his hand on his belly, the warmth enfolded his palm; he felt the tremor to his body. He was too tired perhaps he would finish this tomorrow.

The following days the younger god was still not able to kill a life in his womb. So he actually had a womb and could be a bearer.

_Ludicrous. I really am an ergi._

Then the realisation hit him hard in the gut, he never could have killed his child because no matter what it was it would be part of him, it was his. It would be born of him, and he could love it endlessly, keep it by his side always, and protect it because it was his not something given out of pretences, it was born out of affection from him to his brother. When he gave his best to nurture and be honest with it, he could shield any harm even if the truths were against them.

This archaic gaping hollow which resided in his heart little by little waning as long as he knew he had someone to love without conditions and hoping near in the future that someone would return the love, he ascertained to be whole. The raven haired god didn’t need Thor or Odin or Asgard even perhaps he needed his mother a little but this time he would make his own family.

It was time to close the path on Yggdrasill branches in Asgard.

Yggdrasill was the tree which connected all the realms, every branch was a thread as a bridge to bring one to another place only to enliven it by one’s seidr. It needed decades for the younger god to be able to locate the threads and years to activate the path however he hadn’t much time at this moment. To reverse the path was quite tricky; he had no idea whether he had to follow the same pattern or to jumble it.

He started with the furthest secret path; there were at least a dozen branches in Asgard. It took weeks to mingle the right pattern and once he knew it the rest was effortless however it was oversimplification the amount of seidr which was needed to cut the breach was ginormous, not to mention his weakened body which was exasperating to keep his eyes opening instead of throwing himself on to the hard mattress.

A week later, by the end of the month he managed to close one path but he could feel his body swaying and shivering of the lack of calorie which was supposed to be consumed by him; he still ate as much as he could but still couldn’t cover his lack of strength, his child was so powerful it took every ounce of his seidr and energy. He went back to the hut he removed his sticky clothing to wash the dirt on his body. He might start a fever, and then he dried his wet skin while standing in front of the mirror.

His pale skin looked colourless, the place where lean muscles usually were there replaced by protruding bones, and his eyes were sunken. The god was absolutely working his arse off this past month; the day when his appearance was above anything else was passed but he was too terrible to be looked at, he had to do something about it.

Therefore, the unmistakable bump on his stomach couldn’t go unnoticed; he rubbed the warmth by his calloused hand. He wasn’t dreaming. _My child._ Suddenly, he felt the first movement to his palm; he winced from the harsh nudge. It was hard to be looked at since the babe wasn’t grown fully. The smile was forming on his face.

Another month passed as he successfully closed half a dozen paths to Asgard, to tell the truth he was a bit shocked. He never thought he managed to close many paths in short amount of time so he felt the warm seidr of his child. The babe gave him power, it made him more powerful. He smoother his way to his baby bump, smiling with gratitude for his unborn child to give him strength and make him less alone.

He had to move closer to the centre of the golden city while maintaining his disguise and even so he was still able to improve the state of his stature, the faint rosy colour had been back to his complexion, his emerald eyes were bright once more, and he was only slightly underweight even so he still looked as lean as before aside from the abdomen which was kept growing with his child. It became more active so that he would at once bend from the pain of its kicking; the pain as well grew to be worse each time. _Norns, our child is so powerful._

The Jotnar, of course, had realised his effort of closing the breaches made him aware of the value of time. Without sleeping he could cut the branch in two days, he was beyond exhausted despite he had no luxury of resting. The food he had eaten was doubled unfortunately the energy couldn’t replace the amount of power he had to spend.

Looking back, he now thought about his stupidity to let the Jotnar knew about the secret path then he had to handle the troubles. _But it is what it is._

His seidr was blinking like a firefly in the hot summer as he worked the sixth path within two weeks. It was a great accomplishment but before he was able to finish his work, he collapsed to the cold dirt and he prayed that his seidr was spared enough to conceal his location from the All-Watcher.


	3. Chapter 3

The golden god had no idea that dealing with the councils and doing lots of talking would be this straining, before he would go hunting or drinking on some taverns while he let his little brother handling his responsibilities. He was careless and ignorant like a child, he had no idea how to be a king and he should learn it in a hard way.

The day was warm when the bell was rung across the town. The battle began.

Formerly, He and the councils had planned to place Einhejar in every corner of Asgard but the thought of giants could only activate a path was out from Heimdall’s mouth. He wondered what Loki would do in the situation like this.

He walked to the weaponry room to then take a sword in his hand and hook an axe to his belt.

“Where are you going, young man?” the queen consort looked powerful with her armour and sword.

“Into the battle, of course. Mother.” His blue eyes had electricity in them but only barely, it powered by his determination.

“Is there something I could do to change your decision, son?” the look on his mother’s was full of sorrow. She might end up losing both of her children.

“I’m sorry but, no. I have to fight this battle, mother.” He tries to say that all of this was his fault to be right by himself, at least he had to be part of it.

“May the Norns be always with you, my sweet boy.”

“Thank you, mother.” They hugged for as long as they were allowed and the goddess delivered her kiss to the top of her son’s head.

“For Asgard!” the shouts were heard.

The Jotnar was not as many as he thought would come. Lady Sif and the warriors three were fighting by his side like always, well not like typical ‘always’ because his little brother wasn’t watching his back.

“There is something wrong!” Sif’s cry was a distraction as he looked back; the dark blue skin flung his side to meet the bitter grass. The Jotnar didn’t come in as the same portal in the vault but they manage to find the new path near the village by the west side of the palace.

Thor tried to pull his body into sit position as the stabbing pain attack his middle. _Hel, definitely broken ribs._

A big abrasive club from ice was suddenly there to strike his head.

“THOR!” Hogun and Volstagg were the closest, they ran to somehow either move him or kill the frost giant however he knew that they would be too late. _What would you say when you see this, Loki?_

He closed both of his eyes. His only wish was he could tell Loki about his love. He smiled.

“Never change, you’ve always been an airhead.”

When the voice he longed for was heard, he feared they had already belonged in Valhala but he had to open his eyes sooner or later. _Thank the Norns!_

The air of battle still dense in his nostril and the voice, _am I hallucinating?_

“Get up you, oaf. We have no time for spacing out.”

“Loki…”

“Don’t talk. I don’t want to hear it.”

He walked away from him, in his path the unconscious Jotnar were uncountable. The guilt of ever diminishing his brother rose again. His ebony hair was as beautiful as he remembered, his face was so beautiful, and his usual battle attire was perfect he looked powerful. His brother was back. He was given a second chance.

“We have to go to Heimdall. Asgard was only distraction, Midgard is their aim.”

“Lady Jane. We must hurry.”

In a second the rage was in his brother face. “Yes of course, that’s my purpose to save your mortal woman and you can live happily ever after with her.”

“No, Loki. That’s not…”

“Be quiet!”

For the whole way to Bifrost they kept their mouth shut, the Asgardian god knew better to try to talk in this situation.

The Bifrost was not unscathed but still stood for the All-Watcher did his job magnificently, Loki told his information to the yellow eyed god.

“Odd. For the one who master these secret paths is seeking for my aid.” The sound of clicking one’s tongue was heard and Thor hadn’t had to guess whose.

“Wha…” he didn’t want to think about the possibility of his brother who ruined his coronation was the one who started this war.

“Yes Thor, I opened the first path for them. In all of Aesir who live in this golden realm, there was no one who could see that you aren’t ready they are all always blinded by your light and this is my proof.” The paleness of his face was tainted by red on his cheeks.

“So, the lives of thousands people are your price?”

“No. Those are yours when you went to Jotunheim to start a war, don’t put it on my heel.”

“Who tricked me to do that? Who?” Now he was beyond pissed, he pushed his brother so he lost his balance and landed to the golden floor of bifrost.

“How dare you!” he looked like he was about to tell something. “The possibility for this mighty Heimdall was opening the gate for us was unthinkable for me. I thought among anyone else he would be more rational, but in the end I’m always mistaken.”

They all stood, absorbing the harsh words which never crossed their mind. Even Heimdall seemed regretful.

“Open the bifrost.” Again the younger god broke the silence.

As the time passed the rainbow bridge was not as beautiful as before, they arrived in Midgard with the hundreds of Einhejar tailing behind them.

The place where he had lived was a desert but at this moment the air was as cold as in winter. The battle had moved to Midgard.

“I have to close the path.”

“You are not leaving, brother.” The golden haired god held the thinner arm.

“Don’t worry I’m not doing treason now. I also want to redeem my doing.”

“That’s not what I mean…” he was cut by impatient.

“Then what do you mean? You just have to fight here and be worthy again by protecting your beloved mortal woman.” There was no word to express how disturb he was by seeing the look on his little brother face.

“I don’t want you to ever leave me again because I can’t live without you, brother. I love you.”

“What are you talking about?” looking around him he knew that the Einhejars were listening to their conversation as well as Lady Sif and the warriors three.

The battle was raging but he couldn’t wait another second to confess his feeling because what if he didn’t have a second? What if now was their last moment together? Then he wanted to make sure that it would reach him.

“I love you and I don’t care about what people think of me, what matters for me that I want you to be mine. Always. And if you want to run away from all of these then let’s run away together and never come back. I’ll go wherever you go. Whatever you want, brother.”

The blue ocean eyes filled with electricity, his fingertips convulsed although his mind was focusing to the pale god with ebony hair in front of him.

“You’ve out of your mind!”

“Be it. I am mad because I don’t want my life passes without you in it. How cannot you understand?”

“Because I am living a life where I love someone who cannot stay but still I love him no less.” In an instant all the gaze which concentrating around him was forgotten, the war was not his priority, only the heart-breaking sound which came out of Loki.

“Am I that person?”

“It doesn’t matter. I no longer need that person.” The ice shattered in front of him. Battle on Midgard had just begun however his heart had already torn.

* * *

“I need to go into the centre of the battle. I see the branch of the tree world over there, the gate is still opening we have too close it.” The sentiment was as clear as the crystal on his brother face but he couldn’t let himself hoping once more. He would get his own family and he would be happy without gambling anything.

“Don’t be reckless, brother.”

“First, I’m not your brother and that’s the only way to put an end to this futile battle because they will keep coming through that portal.”

“Then let me watch your back.”

“Talking about reckless when you are the only person who is powerless but asking to be thrown into that.” His long finger pointed to the merciless battle in the middle of the dessert where the unidentified aircraft and the others machine he knew nothing of, making the weird sound with explosions everywhere.

Naturally the climate was not suited for the frost giant, the heat and humidity were disadvantaging them however they were creature of seidr which made it less bothering instead they changed the disadvantages to match their nature which made him feel better and strengthen while using the illusion to be looked healthy and less pregnant.

The Midgardian was looking at the bridge with desperate look, afraid of unknown enemies yet to come to slaughter them but when the Einhejar battling against the giant the tension on they face disappeared.

“Can you just be worthy again, Thor? So I can borrow your seidr as well, it’ll definitely be faster that way.”

“I wish I can be again.” The emerald eyes god sighed completely ignored the words of the older god.

They fought their way to reach the path, Loki and Thor as the vanguard with Sif and warriors of three tailing behind.

“To close a path normally took days but here I have to do it forcefully within hours so I need to accumulate the amount of seidr I have at one blow, I cannot guarantee the after effect.” That was the risk he had to take to right his wrongs but what bothered his mind was the well-being of his child, in the war he couldn’t predict of what happened in the future. He had to believe in the Norns. He could manage it; he was one of the most powerful seidrmadr in the nine. _I am not weak so is my child._

“If that’s the way you say you’re counting on us then consider it’s done.” Thor’s comrades were never been his with their mocking and attitude but when it came to fight they were shield brothers and sister.

“Clear the path! The branch is in front of us, I’ll close it now.”

A simple spell he used to barricade his door from Thor and to reverse the pattern which form the path.

Yggdrasil was a tree world; every branch was a bridge to connect every realms and places in the universe. He always knew that there was more than the nine realms but the Aesir were too proud to admit that there was a possibility of some greater creatures existed. The branches were like the tangled threads, he had to know the pattern to cut it without disrupting another thread.

For hours he had managed to find the perfect pattern. The last part he had to cut the branch by collapsing the source of the power which could be done in a minute.

At last the breach was close but he failed to think about the aftermath when the thousands of the frost giants started to move their attentions to the five and a half gods since Thor was still mortal. He had to transport.

“LOKI!” he looked back as the sword of ice thrust his side just below the ribs, just in time to feel the thicken shield around his womb then to destroy the sword, unfortunately the remaining piece of it pierced his torso. Reflect took control for him to break the blade before the owner could pull and then made the younger god bleed to death.

Daggers appeared from the air only to land on the neck of the blue creature. The coppery bile rose from his throat, caused him to retch the blood and the strength left his battered body; his knees met the dirt.

Now he knew where all of his seidr and strength went. The child absorb them to protect him from the attack, he expected nothing less from the child born from the god of thunder and the god of mischief. In the midst of panic and pain he resisted the urge to caress his round stomach behind the illusion. _I’m so proud of you, my child._

“Brother?...” The fear was obvious in his electric blue eyes.

“Don’t touch me. I’m fine.” He knew that his child was alright aside from the small part of club of ice which penetrated his abdomen and seidr extortion. His healing would be slower but he’d live; he had to for his child.

The Jotnar came again, this time to finish the both of them when his oaf of a brother fought those giants, warding him with his mortal body however he was languid he couldn’t even summon his dagger no more but grateful for the illusion remained.

The club hit Thor in the chest; with that frail body he was aware about the outcome. He wished he could say his love to his brother. The axe he was holding in his tanned hand was thrown so was his motionless body. He cried the name of the fallen god whilst dragging himself to his side as the floor began to vibrate and Mjolnir flied to the grasp of the thunderer. His armour was generated on his skin; he magnificently stood to hit all the giants around them.

“Are you alright, Loki?” The smile was really blinding, attempting him to get in to the golden cage. He was so handsome, his beautiful big brother who would be the one he loved for eternity.

“Yes, thank you. Take my hand, big brother.” Hearing the words came out of his mouth, the older gold’s defense was crumbling. The tears was threatening to spill down his face, he gave his hand to be taken by the wounded god.

His trembling fingers took the offer, clutching the bigger ones. The seidr flew to his vein but only enough to transport him, he had no time.

“Thor.” He disappeared and the last thing he heard was the rumbling of thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Days came in a blur for the Thunder god. The rest of the Jotnar warriors were sent to Asgard for trial along with the Einhejar. Aside for Thor and his friends, they were staying on Midgard to help the mortal to repair the damages.

Soon, he met Lady Jane with her friends in the next town to be evacuated. The looked on the Lady was so bright when she saw him. Thor walked to give her his hug and to apologise for the sorrow he had carved into her realm but he was jolting as the small women brought her lips to his. Then Loki was there again instead of Jane.

He removed her clutch. “I’m sorry, Lady Jane.”

“But why? I thought you like me.” His face was blushing

“My heart always belongs to one person only and I can’t pretend not to notice anymore.”

“Oh. I- I’m sorry too. I wish you for happiness always.”

“Too late. He’d left already.” His hard fingerprints came to his eyes preventing the tears to be visibly fallen.

His activity as a regent was full he had barely time to catch his breath. The aftermath of the war he had to deal with Laufey and the damages in three realms including Asgard herself. He went back and forth to Midgard and Jotunheim to repair the damages but it was never in his mind that Jotunhein would be the one which took the most harm. The land was decaying, the famine was uncountable, and the buildings were all looked like ruins. Since the last great war, Jotunheim had been left by her King; he cared not about his people and land only blinded by his thirst of power. He let the helpless Jotnar to be perished by the nature hence the blue eyed god did his best to convince the councils to give Jotunheim their assistance. Of course it took him forever to make them all agreeing however for each day he never stopped.

In about two months later his father opened his eyes and it needed a week for him to come back to the throne and hold the Gungnir. The mood in between his family was strained, he was still angry with his parent to make him believed the race of his brother was groups of monsters.

His friends tried to cheer him by hunting and whoring although they all knew about his affection for his brother. His usual sparkling eyes began to dull even his mother’s words couldn’t console him.

One day after the diplomatic visits and council meetings he retired to his chamber. He dragged his heavy feet not only to sit on the chair by his table but also to pour the mead to his cup then he recognised a letter on it weighted by the smooth emerald stone. He put aside the stone and opened the folded paper; he traced the black ink with his thick fingers. _It is Loki’s writing._

 _‘Brother.’_ It was written. The word he had longed forever, he was relieved to know that his brother was well. ‘ _Are you true to your words? Are you willing to abandon everything you hold dear for me?’_ He was taken by his memories to Midgard once more when he phrased his affection for his brother and was ready to follow his brother anywhere. He knew his answer long ago. ‘ _This is my last attempt to free my heart from you. Regardless your answer, the stone will respond to you. Take it and think of me.’_

He wasted no time, his letters was incoherent as write as quick as he could. He put a piece of paper for his parent to read.

_‘Mother. Father. Don’t be worried as wherever I am, I’ll be happy.’_

The stone cold in his palm he squeezed it hard he was afraid to fracture it but then he thought about his brilliant jade orbs, his ebony hair, ashen skin, and beautiful sharp frame. _Brother, where are you?_

He was pushed to be drowned in the green flashlight, dragged in the pitch black room so fast that he was gasping for air, and the he met the green flashlight again. His blond eyelashes fluttered to adjust in the dim room he arrived, his knees buckled from the dizziness it felt like world was spinning. As a result he heard a whimpering voice and he needed a while to realise it wasn’t his. After that he recall his wounded brother more than two months ago, he ran to the source of the voice.

The place was big house with wide open room and window, he found Loki was doubling to his front and groaning in pain as he heard a quite cracking sound. He rushed to his side to sooth the tense shoulder. “Loki, what’s wrong?” he couldn’t cover his worry intonation.

He stared closely to find an expecting belly, round and full. “Wha-” his words was lost in his throat.

A moment later Loki’s lean figure straightened position himself sitting on the floor after the rush of pain left his body. “I am heavy with your child, you oaf!” he answer with his raspy voice.

He wanted to ask why but his questions were overwhelmed by his urge to embrace and deeply kiss his long-awaited lover. So both of them was tangling their body to each other until the thunderer was crying on his brother’s lean shoulder.

“Please, don’t ever leave me again. I love you so much.” With all the snot and tears on his face.

The raven haired god giggled. “I won’t. I promise.”

The day was ending by them sticking to each other on a spacious bed, telling the story when they were separated. Loki told him that their child was indeed very strong, he reminded him the accident on Midgard when he was impale by the ice club and the child protected itself with the seidr it absorbed from him. The golden god then looked at his brother to make sure the blushed on his cheeks and the rosy lips were there to indicate his health, Loki said he was well. He hadn’t had to fight anymore that his seidr was enough to make both of them healthy.

“Why don’t you send your letter sooner?” his lips brushed onto the cold pale forehead.

“After I transferred here I sleep for a week while my seidr mending the damages in my body, then I woke up more hungry than I’d ever been but I have to work my way here since I have no money and facilities I needed in Midgard. It took days until I could eat nonstop for the whole week. I feel better again aside from the kickings and movings inside my belly caused by this little imp.” He fondly smiled. “So I spent my days thinking about your words and no matter how afraid I am of rejection I still wanted you to once more tell that you choose me over everything. Unfortunately Asgard wasn’t in the better shape, it needed its ruler. You were needed. I merely wait for that.” His black long eyelashes moved to close his emerald eyes.

“Thank you, for always waiting for me.” He gripped the smaller hands in his tighter. They fell asleep while holding to each other.

* * *

He had slept so peacefully with the god of thunder resting his hand on his hard protruding belly; he had never felt so safe before.

The view from his bedroom was from the lake in the back of his house; the trickster bought a couple kilo metres of land from hundreds years ago when he was bored and had too many gold bars in his hand. He had no fear for being watch even when he stood naked with open windows and doors with his huge stomach showing.

The sun was high when he opened his eyes; he wondered how they could sleep without disturbed by the brightness of the sun. He carefully untangled his limb from the blond god sleeping next to him. He halted his eye sewn shut due to the movement inside his abdomen. It seemed he had not the only one who was awoken. His aching back and ribs settled a bit longer than before then again as he was hugging and shushing his restless child, it managed to broke another inner bone in him. The groans escaped his throat due the brutal movement inside his womb then a pair of calloused palms landed on the taut of his growing mid-section.

“Calm down, my child. You are safe and not alone. We are here with you. So please be still as you will hurt your dam further.”

“Please don’t be afraid for we love you the most.”

The placid words were floating in comforting melodies. Minutes passed, he was sweating cold almost gave him shiver.

“Loki?” the colour in his eyes was as blue as the ocean, shimmering with fear.

“I’m fine. My seidr will fix me.” He tried to fix his breath rhythm.

“Is it normal? You also had it yesterday when I came.”

“Our child is part of Jotunn and Aesir, it is bred from gods as I said it is really powerful. I read many great Jotnar were deceased in both process pregnancy and birthing, which is why they only choose the strong one to be a dam. I am merely the defect Jotunn runt, it will break me many times before it is ready to be born but I am one of the most powerful being in all realms so I’ll be fine. You don’t have to be worry.”

The lithe god could see that his older brother wasn’t convinced by his words but he glared the cobalt orbs and the doubt died immediately.

“So how far are you? When will our child be born?” they weren’t moving from the bed. It was their lazy day.

“It is about seven months old. The Aesir need almost a year and Jotnarr need fourteen months to be nurtured inside the bearer’s womb. Again I’m a Jotunn runt also the baby is half Aesir and Jotunn, so actually I have no idea how long I must carry.”

“And how about the normal growth of the Jotunn baby? How can we tell it was healthy or not? I mean, what are we supposed to do to make the process goes perfectly? And what if there is something wrong? Can we learn from the Jotnar’s pregnancies? Wait, I don’t even know about Aesir’s pregnancies.” His cute big oaf was a step closer from panicking. He was so lovable and annoying in the same time which made him want to never stop bullying him. His long elegant hand waved in the air as a thin green light accumulated, in front of them about half a dozen thick books thudded.

“Learn, Thor.” He smirked and walked away to make breakfast of to exact lunch.

They were living for almost a month but he felt neglected as the thunderer was too drown in his study, in his entire life this time was the first he saw Thor diligently reading. It was like living with a different person. He felt his earnest gesture but he kind of regretted asking him to learn.

Now he was sulking and pouting but the other party wouldn’t pay attention to him. _Just you rot in Helheim. Oafish._

By the afternoon he could no longer tolerate Thor’s cold treatment, so he stood to heave his huge bulging stomach then sit on the reading table in front of his brother. His ebony hair was simply braided on his back, he lifted his tunic to be hanged on his pale thighs, and his bare feet were put on top of the blond god. The orange shade of the setting sun lighted his cold snowy skin.

“Are you going to ignore me for the rest of my pregnancy because as I know you are a slow learner?” his vice was smooth and inviting. He winked; his long dark eyelashes swept away the air.

He was faced with the reddened face. He saw his brother gulping, witnessing him sitting with thighs wide open. Then next thing he remembered, he was lying on the hard wood of the table with his brother shoved his fat cock against his wet cunt. The hard ballooning belly made him impossible to lean forward so he made his elbows cushioning his weight, while they were moving their way into the passionate sex. He felt as his aching frame was flaming even so the pleasure was too intoxicating to be ignored. So they kept making love until he is numb and flat on his back.

From that moment Thor closed all the books and never opened them again.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the tenth month he thought that his beautiful brother couldn’t get bigger anymore. The time he had to help his pregnant mate was getting frequent to the point he had the trouble to get up from their love nest.

He almost thought that his brother carried twin when he asked he was denied because Loki said that he was carrying half Jotunn but he was also not sure since their child was able to shield themselves from the the green eyed god.

The mood between them was getting lovelier. He would take a bath together and sometimes he had the privilege to pleasure the perking quim of Loki, they would cook together, and he had never been this happy in his thousand years of living. He saw his brother was glowing with their child inside him; he was getting stronger aside the fact of his body was too frail to contain the babe. The moments of him limping from the broken ribs or collapsing lungs happened almost as often as they heard the birds chirping sometimes the Jotunn had no time to catch his breath and it broke him to see his mate to go through so many pains.

The night he spent to embrace both his unborn child and his beloved brother, he wished he could sweep away a bit of his pain so that in the morning they were able to break their fast with any discomforting.

He woke first to witness the adorable expression of Loki’s sleeping with his alluring mouth slightly open and his prideful heavy stomach was out in the cold air of the end of September.

The table was set with toasts and several of jams along with the sunny-side eggs plus beacon, the perfect time for his brother to walk to the table accompanied by the dazzling smile on his beautiful face of his.

“You prepared the breakfast again.” He closed their gap to capture the lean god in his hug then got his daily morning kiss.

“There is none I wouldn’t do to make you happy and this little breakfast is hardly an effort.” He held the long fingers, guiding the pregnant god to the table when his shoulder harshly clenched by the iron grip. “Loki?” Automatically his hand landed on the smaller god’s waist to steady him.

The sweats forming on his forehead as his eyes were shut. “It’ll pass.” His voice was shaky.

“Do you want to sit down?”

He shook his head weakly. “Not yet. After this.”

“Okay.” He stood with his palm stroking the hard bump. “Hey, little one you can always go easy to your dam.” He chuckled. “But, never forget that we love you.” The sweet words never stopped coming out from him, yet the wave was longer than he remembered. By the time it was over Loki had no strength left they had to eat their breakfast on the couch. He thought it would be more comfortable for him.

An hour later and an hour after that, he heard the whimpering sound of the raven god, he repeated his movement as the morning but now his breath got shallower as the pain was worsening.

“I don’t understand. The interval was too close.” He said between the pains.

“Is something wrong, Loki?” he really was worried.

“Have no idea. Help me up, I want to throw up.” They rushed to the bathroom; he massaged the lithe shoulder and back as his muscles were tense as he gagged.

His bigger calloused hand washed the bile on the thin lips. “Let’s go to the couch?” Perhaps they would spend their day by lazing and cuddling.

Thor help the other god to stand as he herd the weak splashing sound, the both of them looked at the floor. The clear water pooling beneath Loki’s feet. “Did my water just break?” the horror on his face.

“Do you want to take a warm bath or bed?” He was uncertain.

“Bath is better.”

He clumsily took off and carelessly threw the dark haired god’s loose pants and tunic when he realised the purple, blue, green bruised on his middle section. They first took a shower while waiting the water to fill the bathtub.

Minutes later another pain wrecked the lean body while they were soaking in the warm water. “It’s getting worse. I think it’s what they called contraction.”

“How can you tell?”

“The normal cramps are only the movement of the baby, but now not only the movement but also the muscle on my belly and the birthing canal are hurting as preparing for the labour.” He winced again he could heard another broken bone inside the taut stomach.

“Should we do something?”

“No. We can only wait but the warm water makes me feel better.” He smiled even with the clenching fist.

They stay for another hour before they went to bed; wearing the loose t-shirt of Thor’s, the raven god said he liked the smell better aside Thor only wear sleeveless shirt and his undergarment.

The contraction persistently came and went for every half an hour. Thor kept distracting his baby brother as he was writhing and wailing in agony.

Almost a dozen times already he was asked for how wide Loki’s opening but sadly by the night he only reached three centimetres dilated. He was in constant pain for more than six hours but the progress was way too slow. He almost cried if he didn’t remember it was not his place to be the one who cried.

Before midnight the scream was jolting him from reverie. Thor saw the movement inside Loki’s belly was getting dangerous as he witness the skin of his brother getting thin.

“I can’t take it anymore.” As weak his voice, Loki’s breath was wheezing.

“Of course you can.” He tried his best to smile and grip his brother smaller hand.

“How dilated I am?”

The holding was detached. He went to the clammy open thighs, the view nearly made him crumble. “Four centimetres.”

The sage eyes spilled their long awaited tears. He screamed weakly.

The thundered moved to position himself behind the hurting god and he witnessed the bulge tried to made its way from Loki’s lower belly. “I can feel our child tries to find the way out.” Again the painful sound was voiced, his long finger gripped to the soft fabric on the bed. “It is too big for my opening. _Ahnnn.._ I am afraid _._ ”

The naked fear was framed on his worn face and the fear was contagious. The god of thunder was trembling, _how can he help Loki? He is as ignorant as a toddler and what if something wrongs happen?_ “Loki, I think we need help.” He hugged his beloved from behind so protectively.

“We have talked about this, Thor.” Without waiting for his lover’s answer the god with ebony hair closed his eyes tried to rest between his contractions, even so the thunderer could point of the moving pupils. He wished Loki could a moment of peace before the real pain began.

He was messaging the back of his actively in labour brother as his limp head leaning against his shoulder. He hoped he could soothe a little bit of Loki’s pain when his green orbs wildly opened, “I feel the need of pushing.”

“Wait, let me see your progress.” He helped him to lie on his back and spread the legs as he saw a trickle of red spot. He could easily put his fist on the lips of Loki’s hole. “Eight centimetres. A little bit more, my love.”

Loki was squirming, “But I can’t wait. Please.” The tears were bravely dropping through his clammy skin.

Thor was lost; he had no idea what to do then he did the only thing he could think of which was urge Loki to push.

The baby’s movement was really obvious now, along with the pushes Thor could see it moved lower. “Help me sit, Thor.”

He put many pillows beneath Loki’s back and the head board of the bad to make the Jotunn as comfortable as he could. The works began when his muscles contorted, he pushed.

The legs spread shamelessly; the blond god was able to see every inch of his brother’s private organ.

The birth canal was stretched so wide it could be ripped anytime sooner; Loki was pushing so hard his paleness turned to angry red. The elder saw the bulge was trying to pass the entrance but somehow was pulled back inside again.

The god of mischief was labouring for almost a fully day he could spot his power’s waning. He had been pushing for a couple hours but there was no significant improvement, he started to worry. “Loki, I think the baby cannot go through your pelvis. It’s stuck.”

“Then what do we do? _Hnggg_ Norns, it hurts!” His little brother was feverish and delirious, unfortunately he also had no answer. “Our baby will be in danger if it cannot be born soon.” Again the contraction took his calm composure, he was wheezing.

“Breathe, through it. My love.” His rough hand caressed the unstained thigh.

“Just break it, Thor. Break my pelvis.” It was nothing odd when he could no longer think straight in the middle pain and desperation but he knew Thor’s gaze too well. “Please, I just want it to be over.”

He thought and stilled for no longer than a minute before he witnessed another gasp of misery came from the body of his lover.

“Let’s get over this.” His movement was really quick as he knew when he doubted himself he would put his brother in more agonies. He saw blood sipped and Loki silently cried.

The opening was stretched by him while the lithe god pushed for uncountable times, he realised the tremors from his brother’s body. “Come on. I see the head, Loki.”

“ _Ahhh…_ It hurts so much, it’s burning.” The hole in fact was not delated enough for the baby; it stretched so much it tore. Loki didn’t scream from the pain, just when more blood poured he swallowed them all to power his determination to detach his baby from his body. His eyes were sewn with the almost crowning baby but the room was too eerie.

“Loki?” The huge bump of his stomach shielded his view. Thor was straightened his neck to find Loki was out cold. He was panicking but somehow he knew it could make everything worse. He took the wash clothes with cooling water to wipe the sweat from the fainting god.

Minutes passed as his effort was in vain, Loki had no sign of waking up. He had decided, he brought his gaze to face the big window glass. “Heimdall, please help.”

* * *

The rainbow light fell upon their backyard. Two elegant women rushed to be by their side.

“What happened?” As the blonde queen walked to meet her sons. She assessed the situation while her eyes landed on the pale figure sank on the crimson sheet of the mattress. She choked when the middle section uncovered by the fabric of her youngest son was huge, heavy with child. Her grandchild.

“The head was almost crowning. He is bleeding through the rough movement of his strong child and the wound of too narrow birth canal, also his pelvis is broken.” Eir was beside her unconscious son in a second.

“Tell me!” her voice was stern with anguish.

“I had to break it because our child was too big. Loki is in active labour for a day he was beyond exhausted.” A single drop of tears fell and her strong golden boy was sobbing. “Please help him, mother. I’d do everything. Save them.”

“All will be well, my darling.” She embraced his boy while Eir was smothering the swollen belly with her seidr to calm the child.

“The child is fine but we need Loki to be awake to deliver them safely.” A moment later the seidr poured to Loki’s whole body.

“Them?” Frigga was questioning.

“I can’t see the baby, the child shields themeselves. It is really powerful.” She blinked her right eye to the thunderer, causing him to smile in return.

“Loki.” Her son quickly moved to be by his little brother’s side.

“Thor…” he was heaving. “…I can’t.”

“Of course you can, my love. Look who are here to help.”

She got the attention of her youngest as his agony was distracted. “Mother.” He almost cried.

“My beautiful boy. You can do it, my darling.” She held his hand in hers. Fiercely.

“You can push in your next contraction, my prince.”

Soon he was strangled by the contraction. “ _Hnnnnggg…_ Please!” He felt the searing hot pain when his slit stretched to the point of tearing.

"Apologise, my prince I have to help the process." Eir inserted her fingers to Loki's already abused opening, the younger prince jerked by the interference and he whimpered.

“ _Ahhhh…_ Make it stop. Hurts.” His voice was no more than a whisper and the popping sound was heard.

“Come on, my prince. I can see the head. Keep pushing!” Eir reached to the side of the baby's head and pulled them, suppressed her tears from hearing the agonizing pain of the pale god. “The head is out.” Eir informed.

“Soon, my child.” Frigga was hushing with her sweet words whilst Thor was encouraging with his optimistic words.

The next contractions were a blur as seeing her son squirming in the unbelievable agony since the shoulder was the hardest part but at long last the crying was filling the whole room.

The weight of her grandchild rivaled the toddler of Aesir with blonde curls, soft blue skin and eyes. “A baby girl.” She started to cry.

The pain hadn’t left the lean body but it was overwhelmed with the sight of their daughter. “The first princess of Jotunheim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story finally comes to an end (: thank you all so much for the kudos and kind comments but actually i always end the story right after the baby's born, so my question is that, is there any of who wants me to add an extra chapter for Thor and Loki's little family with their cute little or rather kind of giant daughter? lol   
> then I'll wait for your opinions :D i also havent give her a name

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical mistakes or unfitting words since I am not a native speaker but you can leave a comment if you spot them lol you can write anything to me and I'll gladly reply ^u^


End file.
